The present disclosure relates to display operating devices and image forming apparatuses.
A device has been proposed that extracts a character string including a character appearing first and identical with an input character from among a plurality of character strings and that displays the extracted character string. In a situation in which a plurality of extracted character strings are present, a user switches a displayed screen for searching for a desired character string among the extracted character strings. In a situation in which a huge number of extracted character strings are present, screen switching is burdensome for the user.
In view of the foregoing, a device is now being studied that improves convenience in screen switching for a user who searches for a desired character string. For example, some word input support device causes a screen to display character strings each including a character specified by a user among registered words in the form of a list. The word input support device then specifies a character next to the user specified character among the registered words. When the number of the character strings displayed on the screen among character strings including the specified next character is less than a predetermined reference number, the word input support device switches the screen displaying the character strings with a screen displaying character strings that are different from the character strings displayed on the screen and that each include the determined next character.